The present invention relates to the fuselage construction of an aircraft, and particularly to one including a food carrier for conveying food and drink to the passengers.
The conventional passenger aircraft includes one or more galleys for preparing and distributing food, and wheeled carts to be moved along the aisles when distributing the food to the passengers. One disadvantage of the existing systems is that the galleys take up considerable space, thereby decreasing the amount of space available for passenger seats. Another disadvantage is that when the food is being delivered, or trash is being collected, the respective aisle is substantially blocked; this interferes with the movement of the passengers along the aisle, and such movement, when required, interferes with the distribution of the food. A further disadvantage is that the carts are hard to push along the aisles such that the distribution of the food may require two attendants for each cart, one pushing from the rear and one pulling from the front.